Conventionally, a brake hold control device for a vehicle is known. The brake hold control device enables a driver of a vehicle to maintain a stop state without depressing a brake pedal when the vehicle stops at a red light or stops due to a traffic jam, and to start the vehicle only by depressing an accelerator pedal, thereby reducing a load on the driver imposing by repetition of frequent stops and starts of the vehicle.
As such a brake hold control device, a configuration disclosed in Patent Document 1 is known. The brake hold control device disclosed in Patent Document 1 has a vehicle speed detecting section that detects a vehicle speed, a holding section that holds braking force, an increased depression detecting section that detects increased depression of a brake pedal, and a control section. The control section activates the holding section if the increased depression is detected when the vehicle speed is equal to or lower than a first predetermined value.
Further, Patent Document 2 discloses a hybrid vehicle provided with an engine and a motor as a driving source of the vehicle, further provided with a plurality of accelerator sensors for providing an accelerator opening degree as control input, and an accelerator opening degree determining section that, when it is detected that part of the plurality of accelerator sensors is defective, determines the accelerator opening degree using an output of a normal sensor other than the defective sensor. Further, the accelerator opening degree determining section divides a range of an output signal level of the normal sensor into a plurality of regions including an opening operation region and a closing operation region and determines a change of the accelerator opening degree according to the region into which the output signal level of the normal sensor is allocated.    Patent Document 1: JP 8-142819 A    Patent Document 2: JP 2001-260699 A